Saturn Six Fugitive
|faction = Unaffiliated |type = Ranged |weapon = |cflesharmor = 300 |clonedflesh = 800 |specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x |codex_scans = 5 }} Saturn Six Fugitives are rogue Grineer criminals serving as the Wolf of Saturn Six's pack in Nightwave: Series 1 – The Wolf of Saturn Six. Formerly prisoners of the previously undisclosed Saturn Six Max-Pen, the Wolf broke them out after learning the prison warden Gharn had been selling the inmates for Corpus experiments. The Wolf and his pack were then captured by Alad V to become part of his Amalgam project and were dispatched to hunt down the Tenno, but the wolf pack broke free once more and shortly thereafter disappeared. Behavior During Nightwave: Series 1 – The Wolf of Saturn Six, groups of three Fugitives have a chance to spawn in any non-Arena/Quest mission, and can spawn multiple times in a single mission. Unlike Assassins (including Wolf of Saturn Six) they can spawn in Syndicate missions, Assassination missions, and Free Roam missions, and are not time-gated. They will be marked with an extermination-target waypoint icon when in their vicinity. Despite being unaffiliated, they are considered friendly to all normal units in the mission, including Corpus, Infested, and Corrupted. They spawn armed with a , but if players close to melee range they usually switch to a . They are also able to throw a molotov-esque incendiary grenade once that will leave a fire hazard patch on impact. The incendiary grenade is able to damage Warframes across the Rift Plane. The bombs also function as cluster bombs, splitting into three bombs after the first impact — this can result in heavy damage to anyone caught in a direct hit. Despite their ragged and unarmored appearance with both their health and armor classes using Cloned Flesh, they are relatively durable, more on par with a Grineer heavy unit. When spawning with the Wolf of Saturn Six, the Fugitives are invulnerable to damage until the Wolf is repelled, although they can still be affected by status effects and crowd control Warframe abilities. Notes *Becomes incapacitated like capture targets upon "death", allowing them to be captured for of Nightwave each, for a total of for all 3 members of a pack that spawn together. **It's possible for them to die during a capture if the player capturing them dies, or if they are left too long in their bleed out state. They will not award any points if they die. **The points gained are not to be affected by the Smeeta Kavat buff nor Resource Booster. **The points gained are affected by events; for instance, during the Thermia Fractures resource booster event, fugitives captured on Orb Vallis awarded double the standard amount of points. *It is possible for groups of fugitives to spawn more than once in the same mission. *When they spawn with the Wolf and in invulnerable state, they cannot be targeted by ' . *Both with and without Wolf of Saturn Six present, they are immune to effects of - a finisher from a dagger equipped with this mod will not deal lethal damage. Trivia *They resemble Tubemen that can be found in the Grineer Sealab. *Fugitives use the same voicelines as male Grineer, but higher pitched. Bugs *When two groups of Fugitives appear, one with Wolf of Saturn Six and another independently, the independent group will not have waypoint markers on them. es:Fugitivo de Saturno Seis de:Saturn Six Flüchtiger Category:Unaffiliated Category:Grineer Category:Update 24 Category:Enemies